Trojan Metal Gear
by CallOfKtulu
Summary: So this what happens when Snake listens during History Class... HMMMMMM?..........


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is completely fictional.

Notes:  
Sorry if I misspell any words here, must be because my fast and reckless typing.

Thanks for Drew0313, for helping me with my RE4 fics. Read his works too, they're good.

And I have a few lines here THAT HELPED THE STORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "Trojan Metal Gear"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake, trained by the CIA and the legendary, Boss, trained with hand-to-hand combat, how to use a gun, snap a guys neck, slit a guy's throat, and specially to infiltrate top-secret military installations. But snake won't be needing these skills. Yeah, he wont…

"DAMN IT VOLGIN! LEME IN GRANINY GORKI!!" Snake demanded.

"No way, it took me a lot of Russian scientists to kidnap, and blackmail, just so I can have this military fortress!!" replied Volgin.

"…FINE!! I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR GAY-ASS CLUBHOUSE ANYWAYS!!" Snake said "hmph!"

_God damn it, how am I going to infiltrate Graniny Gorki? Hmm… maybe killing cute and innocent rabbits will help me think._ Snake thought to himself…

Suddenly, while Snake was grabbing his gun from his backpack, Snake had a flashback of his days training days with The Boss.

"Now remember Snake, Blue is a color, and 1 is a number." The Boss lecturing Snake.

"Yes Boss, got it." Snake replied.

"NO NOT THAT FLASHBACK!! THE OTHER ONE!!" I Shouted at myself…

"And Snake, I was going to say this when you turn 45 or something, but I think I should teach you this now." The Boss said, in a sad voice…

"YEAH THAT ONE!!" I said to my assistant, fucktard, why do I trust this monkey anyway? I whispered to myself.

"What is it Boss? You seem troubled?" Snake, concerned for his Boss.

"Snake, I must tell you this before they finish making MGS4." The Boss said

"MGS4? WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOSS?" Snake demanded an answer.

"This will help you one day, if your trying to get in a military base or something like that. There was once a mythical place called, 'Rome', in battle with a completely fictional kingdom called, 'The Trojans', the battle went for ages, when a single Roman came with an idea of making a wooden horse and hiding inside the wooden horse, they tricked the Trojans that it was a gift for Athena, and the Trojans were retarded enough to accept it, when night came, The Romans went outside and killed The Trojans while they were asleep." The Boss…

"er… your story is completely flawed, first of.. Rome isn't mythical and so is the Trojans. But thanks anyways. Snake said with a smile I'll wait for you at MGS3, harlot Snake whispered.

End Of Flashback

"THAT'S IT!! BLUE IS A COLOR!! I mean, I should make a Trojan Horse of myself!" Snake plotted a plan, that so came out in a page of history, that any person who listened during History Class would expect. He ordered a 'Metal Gear Rex' and hired 'An Old Friend' to help him out.

The Next Day…

"Volgin! I give up, I wont try to go inside you fag-base anymore! And to prove it, I'm gonna give you this Metal Gear Rex, straight from Metal Gear Solid 1, as an offering to Athena, I mean, as a gift for you!" Snake said.

"HAHA! I knew it that you were a sissy enough not to try to infiltrate my base! HAHAHA!!" Volgin shouted "Bring that Metal Gear inside, Open The Gates!!"

"Err.. Sir, isn't there a story in history about a Trojan Horse? Where the Romans hid inside a wooden horse and slaughtered the Trojans at night?" A Random Soldier said.

"Your job is to kill any intruders at sight, report anything suspicious you see, and eventually get killed by me while I'm rampaging with the Shagohod, not to lecture me about History, now open the gates or I'll touch you YET AGAIN!" Volgin shouted.

"Yes sir…" Soldier said…

Then as they finished placing the Metal Gear in the middle of the Hangar, Snake ran, leaving the Metal Gear inside. Then, when night fell, The Metal Gear went on a rampage destroying Graniny Gorki as well as Shagohod.

"Mission Accomplished!" Snake reported to the Colonel

"Good Work Snake, but who is inside the Metal Gear anyway? Eva? Adam?" The Colonel questioned.

"Nope…" replied Snake…

"Hi!" RAIDEN!!! SAID!! "I owe Snake, big time, for the ammo back in MGS2…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ERRRRRRR………….. Okay Even I'm freaked out too… sorry, but this isn't my best work, just came to me while I was at school.. with the idea Trojan Horse and Metal Gear...

Thanks for your time though )


End file.
